


World of Sin

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: She watched his back as he walked further and further away. He felt her burning gaze. He ached as he chanted "forget me" in his head, knowing that he would never be able to forget her.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

They met when they were young. She was thirteen and he just turned seventeen. She was an orphan who lived with her grandmother and she was a friend of his brother's. He often watched them spend time in each other's company. Sometimes she sat under a large tree in their backyard and read while his brother trained. They looked sweet together and parents would often joke that when they grew older, they would make a good couple. He disagreed with every inch of his skin.

They kissed when she turned fourteen. As they walked down the shopping street looking for a present for his brother's birthday, their hands were almost touching, yet he did not need to touch her to feel the rising heat eradiating from her body. He offered to eat lunch by the lake, and she agreed. He watched her as she ate, taking small bites and chewing them thoroughly. A small blush colouring her cheeks. She watched the ripples on the lake when a strand of her hair fell on her face. She did not notice. He leaned in and moved the hair strand from her face. She turned her gaze to him; the look of surprise crossed her face. She was about to thank him when he leaned in and touched her lips with his. The bun slipped from her hands and fell on her lap as she looked into his eyes wide eyed. His lips were dry but warm. His dark eyes slowly closed as he proceeded with the kiss. The girl did not move, and it made him nervous. He was about to pull away when her hand cupped his cheek. Her eyes closed and lips parted. That day neither of them returned home.

They parted when he turned eighteen. Her green eyes were wide with horror as she held his brother's weakened body. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked into his eyes, her eyes repeating one and only word "why". His last words to his brother knocked the ground from under her feet. Her tears mixed with the rain as she dropped down near his brother. Her slender hand reached out to him, but he ignored it. She watched his lips move silently as he mouthed his last words addressed to her: "forget me". He turned around walked away.

She watched his back as he walked further and further away. He felt her burning gaze. He ached as he chanted " _forget me_ " in his head, knowing that he would never be able to forget _her_. 


	2. Act One

The night was cold. She shivered and wrapped the cloak around herself, trying to extract as much heat from it as possible. Sasuke stood by the window looking out into the darkness. His body was stiff as he turned around and paced back and forth. Her eyes followed his movements. They did not speak, but she knew that there was something he wanted to tell her, something that he needed to ask her, and so she waited.

"You are cold again," he stated in a matter of fact way.

She shrugged, but kept silent, allowing him the time to think of his next words.

"I'm leaving the village tomorrow." He finally said looking directly into her eyes. "I will join Orochimaru."

Her heartbeat sped up. She expected it. The girl closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"Come with me," his voice was not asking, he was demanding. She opened her eyes and glanced at her childhood friend. The determination in his dark eyes cut like a knife. He eyed her intensely as he waited for an answer. In his mind there was not a chance that she would deny his request.

"Sasuke," her soft voice tickled his hearing. "I don't like the idea. Orochimaru...he..." she furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, "It is a bad idea. A man like him would certainly have an ulterior motive."

"I'm not joining him as an act of charity, Mei. I need something from him. And I am willing to do anything," he replied heatedly as he smacked his hands on the table in front of her. "The question is," he continued, "will you join me?"

Mei got up and looked into his eyes. She was slightly taller causing him to look up a little. "I will."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that she would agree. After all, they only had each other.

***

"Please... please bring Sasuke back," she begged him. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she repeated those words over and over again. Naruto clenched his jaw, showing a line of white teeth. He patted Sakura's back and rushed after Sasuke. Mei rushed after him. She called out Naruto's name trying to reason with him, but he continued ignoring her. His mind was set on _Sasuke_.

When they finally caught up, Sasuke was waiting for them. He glanced at Mei, noting her pleading gaze, but deciding to ignore it. He smirked at Naruto.

"Whatever happens to me, what does it have to do with you?" he spit out bitterly. Mei watched Naruto's expression change. A mixture of shock and confusion clearly showing on his open face. "I'm done fooling around with you guys of the Leaf." Sasuke continued gravely. "Go home. Let's go Mei." Sasuke turned away from Naruto. Mei did not budge. Her throat felt dry as she watched Naruto.

"Mei," Sasuke said harshly. "Let's go,"

She took a step forward, but Naruto's hand stopped her. His eyes were still glued to Sasuke as he gently held her shoulder. Her stomach was in knots as she awaited of what was about to happen. Naruto swiftly moved forward and jumped at Sasuke. His fist connected with Sasuke's face, causing blood to splat out of his mouth. Sasuke looked at the blonde form the corner of his eye. The blood accumulated in his mouth and he hurried to spit it out. They clenched onto each other's chests both glaring at each other. Mei could see a menacing look on Sasuke's face. It was not good.

"That time you wanted to fight me, right?" Sasuke asked darkly. "You were thrilled, weren't you?"

"But you were different. That was..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke continued staring into his eyes as he gathered his strength and lifted Naruto up with one hand. Mei watched in awe as Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's stomach. Blood gushed out of the blonde's mouth as he was sent flying.

"Naruto!" Mei yelled running to the lake where Naruto landed, but Naruto was already out and charging at Sasuke. "Stop it!" she screamed but the two ignored her. Mei looked around desperately trying to think how she could stop them. Her fighting skills have always been below average, she was a medical ninja and that was what she knew well. Mei called out to their voice of reason, but they were deaf to her pleas. The girl watched her ex-teammates fight, putting all their anger into each hit. She clenched her hands and bit down on her bottom lip. Her eyes were filled with tears which never allowed herself to release.

The fight was escalating quickly. She caught herself on the thought that she did not know who was going to win. She did not know _whom_ she wanted to win. Mei closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart. When she opened them again Sasuke threw a final blow at Naruto. Mei gasped. Naruto laid on the ground beaten and unconscious as Sasuke stood over him and looked down at the blonde's face. It was only then that she noticed how dark it got around them. Sasuke looked up at the sky. Heave raindrops fell on his bruised face. He gasped.

Mei rushed towards them.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto when sharp pain pierced his shoulder. He groaned loudly, clenching his teeth. He grasped his arm and fell on his knees, inches away from Naruto's face. As she quickly approached the two, she could not help but notice the look Sasuke gave the blonde. She could not read it, but it touched her deeply. Mei dropped to her knees beside them. She hesitated for a moment, not knowing whom to treat first, but her hands decided everything for her. She reached out to Sasuke instinctively.

Warm yellow light eradiated from her hands and she moved them up and down Sasuke's body. She concentrated her chakra and hummed a healing incantation under her breath. A sigh of relief escaped Sasuke's lips. Mei trailed her fingers over his shoulder making sure that he was better and turned to Naruto. Sadness clenched her chest as she started healing his wounds. Sasuke watched the girl from the corner of his eyes. Her hands trembled but the soft yellow light never stopped flowing out of them. Mei narrowed her eyes and whispered the last incantation. A sigh of relief escaped Naruto's lips, but he did not open his eyes. The girl stood up. Sasuke followed her lead. He opened his mouth to say something but was instantly stopped with her hand connecting to his face. Mei glared at him and turned away. She glanced at Naruto one last time and started walking away. Sasuke did not say a word. He straightened his back and followed closely behind.

***

The rainfall increased. He watched as the figure of his brother and his _friend_ made their way to the forest, away from the fighting scene. He narrowed his eyes analysing his brother. Although Sasuke matured and got stronger, his level was still far behind Itachi's. He had a long way ahead of him. Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl walking next to Sasuke. She was soaked from the heavy rain and clothes fit her like second skin. Itachi felt the familiar tension in his chest. She stopped suddenly, causing Sasuke to walk into her. Her head shot up and eyes travelled in his direction. She tried to see through the wall of rain, but he knew that she could not. Itachi's heartbeat sped up. He saw Sasuke place his hand on her shoulder and ask her something. She continued looking in his direction and shook her head. Sasuke's grip tightened. She covered his hand with hers and smiled gently. That smile. She used to smile that way at him. _Only_ at him.


	3. Act Two

A year flew by quicker than Mei expected. Sasuke was completely immersed in his training with Orochimaru. To her surprise the old snake kept to his promise and taught Sasuke new techniques. The young Uchiha's strength was growing by the day, but it was never enough. There were times when Mei did not see him for days; he was completely absorbed by his goal of revenge. Orochimaru tried to lure her into making a deal with him, but Mei refused. Instead she concentrated on exploring new healing techniques and studying her grandmother's book of herbs and healing potions. Grandmother, she missed her dearly. She passed away the same year Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, leaving her all alone in the world. Mei cringed every time her thoughts travelled to the events of that year. It was the worse year of her life. Her beloved grandmother, her only family died and Itachi...the man she fell in love with, disappeared from her life. Mei looked at Sasuke, who was silently eating his breakfast. She felt a pleasant warmth spread in her chest. Mei smiled lightly at him. Sasuke was the only one she had left. They only had each other. Everyone else was gone.

"You are staring, Mei," Sasuke said as he looked back at her. The girl blinked coming out of her daze.

She cleared her throat and took a sip from her cup. "Sorry,"

"What are you going to do today?" Sasuke asked running his fingers through his raven coloured hair. It was hard to believe that he already turned fifteen. Over the past year he matured a lot. His face and body developed and were no longer the ones of a child. She could see his muscles through the material of his shirt. Every time he moved, she could his muscles tense. Although Mei was one year older than him, Sasuke was already much taller than her and she knew that his body was still growing. She had to admit, Sasuke was becoming a very handsome man. Sakura would have died if she saw him.

"I was going to go over some ninjutsu techniques with Kabuto. He said that he found a new method of healing deep wounds caused by chakra penetration," she replied. "How about you?"

"Nothing for today," he responded bluntly. "Orochimaru is leaving the hideout today. He will be away for some time."

Mei looked surprised. "Really? Where to?"

Sasuke could see the relief on her face. Even after a year of living in the hideout, she could not get used to Orochimaru. Mei tried to stay away from him as much as she could. On the other hand, she instantly clicked with Kabuto. At first Sasuke did not pay attention to their relationship, however as time went by, he could not help but notice how close they became. He did not like it.

"He did not say." Sasuke responded. They were silent for some time until Sasuke finally spoke again.

"Let's take a stroll through the woods today," he said. "I have something to give you."

Mei looked at him curiously. "Sure."

***

_The mission was simpler than he expected. The scroll guards were weak, and it took less than five minutes to dispose of them. Itachi caressed the scroll under his cloak. Leader-sama made it perfectly clear that the scroll was of a great importance to them, then why was it so poorly guarded. Itachi glanced at Kisame, who was running closely next to him. The blue man grinned like a madman, looking ahead. The hype of the recent kill was still running through his veins. Itachi signalled for him to stop._

_"What is it?" Kisame asked hoarsely._

_Itachi took out the scroll and handed it to his partner. "Take it to the hideout," he said. "And inform the leader that I will be away for some days."_

_Kisame sent him a perverted grin, which Itachi ignored. "A little lady friend waiting for you?" he asked. Itachi did not reply. He glanced at Kisame one last time and disappeared._

***

"You have a talent for this," Kabuto smiled as he pushed the glasses up on his nose. "I don't think I have met anyone who grasps medical ninjitsu as fast as you do."

"Thank you," Mei smiled putting away the tubes and flasks they have used to make medicine. They have managed to get a lot done and she felt accomplished for the day. "I just have a great teacher," she said when someone cleared their throat.

Mei looked around. Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest. His dark eyes stared at them not blinking once. "Are you done?" he questioned.

"Yes, just finishing up. I need a couple more minutes," Mei replied.

"It's okay, go on, I will finish," Kabuto gently patted her shoulder.

"Are you sure? Because I feel bad leaving you to clean up,"

"He said he will do it. Come on, let us go." Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and then out of the hideout.

"Sasuke, what's the rush?" Mei pulled her hand away from him and rubbed her wrist. "We have plenty of time." Sasuke ignored her words and continued making his way to the depth of the forest. Mei followed closely behind wondering what has gotten into him. The girl took a deep breath, enjoying the freshness. They reached the lake and sat down on the grass. The ripples on the water triggered a memory she kept trying to bury away. Two years ago, she was in a terribly similar situation with Itachi. She remembered every detail of that day. The way they watched the ripples on the water, they talked and laughed, his warm fingers on her face, his lips touching her own. Mei swallowed hard trying to block those memories before she would cry. She never spoke to Sasuke about Itachi. She was unsure if he knew that there was something going on between them before the incident. Mei sighed and looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes. The wind blew through Sasuke's hair, pushing it out of his face. Her heart clenched at his resemblance to his older brother.

Sasuke caught her stare.

He sat closer and took her hand. He brought his face closer to hers. "Close your eyes," he said. His fingers were cold and felt pleasant on her warm hand. Mei raised her eyebrows with a smile but did as she was asked. Something cold landed into her hand. When she opened her eyes and glanced at the object of her hand, she felt confused. She picked up the chain, allowing the pendant to drop down the chain and sway in the air. The light reflected on the shiny metal. Mei brought it closer to her face and gasped. She looked at Sasuke, who was watching her intently.

"Sasuke...this is...why?" she asked nodding at the pendant with the Uchiha Clan symbol. The craftsmanship on the pendant was exceptional, yet Sasuke's gesture and intentions were unclear.

Sasuke silently sat there forming a response in his mind. "This is a promise, Mei," he finally said.

"A promise?"

"You are the only one I have left. This is my promise to you. After _everything_ is over and taken care of, we can start anew...as a family."

Mei's blood ran cold at the mention of " _everything_ ". She knew exactly what Sasuke meant, but she still could not process it. The thought of Sasuke and Itachi in a life-and-death battle numbed her limbs. She clenched the pendant in her slender fingers and forced out a smile.

"Thank you." She whispered. "This means a lot to me. You are my only family, Sasuke,"

Sasuke took the pendant from her hand and leaned forward attempting to put it on Mei. She turned around and lifted her hair, giving Sasuke full access to her neck. Sasuke hesitated for a moment. His eyes scanned the back of her head and her tilted neck. He felt his hand reach out to touch her flesh, but he resisted. Cold metal cooled her skin as Sasuke finally put the pendant on her. Mei let her hair drop and faced her friend. She touched the pendant with her fingertips.

She looked back at the lake. Sasuke continued watching the girl. There was doubt in his mind. He was unsure if she understood correct the proposal, that he made to her. He decided not to dwell on it. She accepted the Uchiha Clan pendant and to him it was equivalent to an agreement.

***

Itachi skilfully hid his presence as he watched the two people from his past. Over the past two years he got accustomed to watching them. He always watched them from afar fulfilling his curiosity, but that day was different. Itachi could not understand what triggered his irritation. Was it the closeness of Sasuke and Mei? Was it the Uchiha Clan pendant that he gave her? Was it that she accepted it so eagerly and gladly? Thoughts raced through his mind, but he could not concentrate on any. Itachi's body tensed as he watched them lay down on the grass next to each other. After the massacre of his clan, he left with no hesitation. It was never his intention to interact with them until the time was _right_. It was _never_ his intention to interact with _her_ at all, and yet... heat flushed through his body when he saw Sasuke reach out to her neck with a particular intention.

Itachi's breathing became heavy and noisy as his nostrils started flaring. His lips curled into a bitter smile. _Was he that easily replaced?_ He had no right to question her actions. He had no right to accuse her after he told her to forget him. He had no rights in relation to her at all, but he could not control his irritation. Itachi took a deep breath. His body shuddered and a wave of cough rushed out of him. His body bent on an instinct. Blood splattered out of his mouth and onto his hand. His eyes closed automatically as he continued coughing. Itachi tried to take a breath but the coughing fit would not let him. He fell on his knees. The soil was hammered under his nails as his tensed fingers clawed the ground.

The barrier around him blocked the sounds. When he finally managed to take a deep breath and relax his chest, Sasuke was no longer with Mei. She sat closer to the lake, still looking at the water. The wind played in her long hair. Itachi wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He scanned the area for sign of Sasuke or other intruders, but it was peaceful. Itachi wrapped the Akatsuki cloak around him and moved forward.

***

Mei played with the pendant reflexively; the fluttering feeling in her chest would not leave. She felt nervous. She had a premonition that something was going to happen. She took a deep breath trying to calm down, but it did not work. Mei sighed and slowly stood up. She stretched, enjoying the pleasant feeling of her muscles lengthen. She glanced at the lake one last time and turned around. Her body froze in shock. Her hands fell at her sides as she took one step back. Her face turned pale and limbs got cold. She looked at the tall figure in front of her feeling as if she was being wrapped into an invisible cocoon.

"Long time, no see, Mei." 


	4. Act Three

"Long time, no see Mei." His hoarse voice pierced through every inch of her skin, leaving the girl frozen in place. He stood in front of her, watching her intently with his piercing eyes. The wind played with the hem of his cloak. The straw hat and the collar of the cloak covered most of his face, but there was no mistake. Mei knew who it was. Slowly he removed the hat, granting her the full view of his face. She quiet gasp caressed his ears.

"Itachi..." she whispered clenching her hands into fists. The mixture of feelings was overwhelming, making her dizzy. The strength in her legs weakened, she felt shaky. Her heart was racing as she took a step away from Itachi; then another one and another one. Acting on her instinct, she turned around and started running. Almost instantly a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Her body was pulled backwards. Her back collided with his chest. Itachi leaned closer to her ear.

"Did you really think you can escape me?" he whispered. Hot breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

She straggled to get away. Itachi chuckled darkly. "My little Mei, you are still as weak as a butterfly,"

"Get off me!" Mei hissed making a flip and kicking Itachi in the chest. She activated the jutsu Sasuke taught her and sent a wave of energy at Itachi. He ditched it with ease, yet a look of amusement crossed his face.

"Oh," his lips curled into a smile. "I see." Itachi expelled a volley of small fireballs at the girl. She dodged as she jumped further away from him. "Little Sasuke taught you a thing or two, but Mei," he sent her a heavy gaze. "It just isn't enough to get away from me."

Before she could react, Itachi appeared beside her and disabled her body. She remained conscious as she fell on the ground. Mei looked at Itachi's body hovering over her. He did not move. It was the shortest battle in his life; a battle with someone he thought he would never fight. Itachi looked at her placid body. The paralysis was temporary, they both knew it. Her eyes followed him furiously and yet avoided his gaze. Itachi kneeled beside her. His fingers grabbed her face forcing the girl to look at him. She closed her eyes earning a harder squeeze on her face. A couple of tears escaped her eyes and ran down her face. His chest tightened. Itachi did not understand what possessed him. Upon leaving their village, he swore that he would never interact with her again. _Then what was he trying to achieve?_

He trailed his fingers from her forehead to her neck, down to her chest and to her abdominal. Mei's eyes shot open. She glared at him furiously. She could see her face turn red; she was trying to move but to no avail. Itachi scowled. His fingertips circled her bare bellybutton. Itachi could almost sense her internal sensation of fear and it _delighted_ him. He covered her belly with his hand, enjoying the thrills the simple act was giving him. His eyes travelled to her face. Mei's lips trembled.

"Look at me," he commanded. "Do it."

Itachi's hand moved lower from her belly. Mei squeezed her eyes shut allowing the waterfall of tears to escape her eyes. The entire time Itachi watched her inner battle. At last Mei turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and for the first time in the past year, they eyes have finally met. Her emerald orbs glared at him furiously. If looks could kill, Itachi was certain that he would be dead in an instant.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and turned red as he activated the Mangekyō Sharingan. His eyes twitched and before Mei knew it, she was trapped by the tsukiyomi. A sigh escaped Itachi's lips. The girl in front of him was in a deep trance, trapped in an illusion completely governed by him. He gently pulled her body up in his arms. Her head rested against his chest as he held her closer. Itachi inhaled her scent, admitting how much he missed it. His lips found themselves on her forehead. Itachi held the girl closer and started running.

***

The feeling in his chest was unsettling. He paced around the room trying to figure out what bothered him. Sasuke cussed under his breath, grabbed his katana, and rushed out of the hideout.

***

_As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew that she was trapped inside an illusion. To her surprise she was not bound to a torturing pole, not tied up and not tormented. There were no feelings of fear and despair, on the contrary, she felt relief. Soothing calmness was wrapping around her in a thick cocoon as she walked down the lit path to the door of light. Mei knew how Itachi's Sharingan worked. He had full control of her mind. He could do whatever he wanted in the illusions he created. However, what she was experiencing as she continued walking was different. Dazzling lights blinded her as she reached the door. She used her hand to cover her eyes and with a hint of hesitation stepped into the light._

***

Sasuke darted around the lake area like a caged tiger, but the girl was nowhere in sight. He scanned the area, but there were no signs of her chakra nearby. Sasuke felt the hairs lift on his nape and arms as he clutched onto the katana. _What could have happened to her in the past half an hour that she was alone by the lake? Who could have kidnapped her from this area which was protected from intruders by Orochimaru's jutsu._ Cold sweat beaded on his forehead. The feeling of fear mix with anger. Sasuke bit his bottom lip trying to calm himself and think rationally. A trail of blood ran down his chin and splattered on the while shirt. Several deep breaths helped him regain composure. He wiped his mouth and looked around once again. It was then that he noticed something shiny reflecting the light.

He kneeled and picked up the object. Sasuke's jaw tensed. It was the Uchiha Clan pendant which he had given Mei earlier. The chain was neatly cut, as if someone purposely cut it and disposed of it. Sasuke clasped the pendant in his hand. There was not a double in his mind that Mei had been kidnapped. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. His eyebrows furrowed as he scowled. He hid the pendant in his pocket and rushed to the hideout to get Kabuto.

***

_She found herself in the middle of a busy street. The surroundings looked painfully familiar; it did not take a long time to realize that she was in the middle of the shopping street of their village, on the day when Itachi kissed her for the first time. Her heart pounded harder against her ribcage. A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned around abruptly. There he stood in the Akatsuki cloak; his eyes looking at her intently. Mei gulped. Itachi took a step closer and leaned to ear. The sensation of his closure felt too realistic. "Do you want to relive the moment?" he whispered as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the lake._

_Mei pulled her hand back, but Itachi held her firmly. His thin fingers dug into his skin, bruising the pale flesh. "Itachi...no. Stop this! Why...?" Mei tripped and fell on her knees. Itachi glared at her. He grabbed both of her hands and yanked her up._

_"Walk properly because next time you fall, I will drag you." He hissed and she believed him. They made their way to the lake. Occasionally Mei glanced at Itachi's back. His behaviour confused her. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, instead she bit her tongue and remained silent. Suddenly Itachi stopped and she bumped into him. He glanced at her with an unreadable gaze and looked away. Mei followed his gaze and gasped. Indefinable heat spread through her body. She felt hot. There they were. Sitting next to each other. Smiling and laughing. They were younger and happy. The look on the face of her old self was obvious. Mei wondered if she always looked at Itachi that way. Her heart ached as she continued watching their first kiss. Her slightly flushed face, the gentle look in his eyes._

_She never told anyone how much she cherished those memories. Every time she thought about Itachi she felt like she was betraying Sasuke. She felt ashamed. Mei closed her eyes refusing to look. Itachi grabbed the back on neck pulling her closer, forcing her eyes to open. "Do not look away," he demanded. Mei grabbed onto his hand. Her nails tug into his skin._

_"Let go of me," she hissed angrily. Her nails dug deeper, but Itachi seemed unaffected. His hand clenched her neck as he forced her to her knees. Tears moistened her eyes. She gasped for air, but he held her tighter. Mei felt on the edge of losing consciousness when Itachi finally released her. He wrapped her long hair around his hand and shoved her face in the direction of the scene. Mei groaned in pain and watched. Feeling of bitter disgust started spreading in her chest._

_She watched as younger her wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck. She watched as he gently eased her on his lap. Mei knew what was coming. She replayed the memory over and over in her mind over the past two years. Itachi kissed her temple. His gentle hands massaged her waist. He leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers. Even then she could almost feel his breath on her lips. She could hear him tell her he loved her._

_She did not want to cry, but her body disagreed with her desires. Hot tears streamed down her face and dripped on the ground. The gentle Itachi from the past was a different person from the man holding her hair tightly. Their happiness was an illusion. She wanted to break free. She continued watching as he laid her down on the grass, as he hovered over and kissed her neck. The way younger Mei grabbed onto his shoulders nervously. The way she looked at him..._

_Itachi's grip on her hair loosened and the vision changed. They in the Uchiha mansion. Terror bound her body as she watched the massacre created by Itachi. Blood. There was blood everywhere. She was too absorbed in the illusion that she did not notice when Itachi released her hair. His cold hand snaked around hers. Mei did not budge. She watched wide eyed as Itachi entered the room where his parents awaited him on their knees. She listened to his father's final words. She saw the way Itachi's katana trembled as he raised it above the bodies of his parents. The tears in his eyes were real when cold metal slashed the bodies of his parents. Her own hands trembled as she sobbed. Itachi stood over the bodies looking down at them. Tears kept streaming down his cheeks, but he did not release a sound._

_The illusion was changed once again. Mei watched herself drop on her knees beside her grandmother. She watched herself cry, sobbing loudly. Her hands clenched the kimono of the old woman. She tried to flow her chakra into the body of her grandmother, but the dying body rejected it. With a shaky hand her grandmother cupped her face and smiled. "It is time," she whispered, closed her eyes, and exhaled her last breath. Mei watched the hysteria of her younger self as she continued clenching onto the cold body._

_Mei's whole body started shaking. The pain in her chest increased. She gasped for air, but still could not take a breath. The illusions Itachi chose for her were real and he was forcing her to relive them again. She watched as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. The way he rubbed her back while she cried on his chest, leaving wet stains on his clothes. The way he kissed her forehead trying to calm her down as best as he could._

_Itachi stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her body; he held her close. Mei did not move. Her eyes were still glued to the scene. Her throat was dry. "Now watch carefully," Itachi whispered, his lips touching her ear, but Mei did not notice. The scene changed. They were standing in the open field. The sound of fighting reached her hearing and she turned around abruptly. She saw two people fighting and one was clearly winning. Mei blinked trying to see through the tears. Her vision cleared to reveal Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi kicked Sasuke in the chest, sending him flying. Sasuke's body hit a large rock and fell on the ground lifelessly. Blood splattered from his mouth. She watched as Itachi approached his brother. His katana rose in the air and with a whistling sound entered Sasuke's body. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he twisted the katana inside Sasuke taking his life._

_Mei could not take it any longer. She dropped to her knees and screamed in agony._

Her body shot up from the trance and a heart-breaking scream filled the cave. Mei's eyes opened unseeingly. She screamed once again before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Itachi watched her shallow breathing. Her clothes were soaked from sweat and tears. He took her hand into his and brough it to his lips. Itachi kissed each finger. He pressed his lips to her palm and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mei."


	5. Act Four

Itachi watched Mei as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Although the illusion was over, her body was not ready to wake up. She cried a little in her sleep and whispered something under her breath. Her long hair stuck to her cheek and her lips and Itachi gently pushed it out of her face. Her lips were slightly parted, and he could not resist touching them with his fingertips. She moved her lips in her sleep which made it seem like she was kissing his fingertips. Itachi's breath caught in his throat. He hurried to pull back his hand but remained close to Mei. Itachi brought his knees to his chest and hid his face, trying to figure out why he acted upon his selfishness. Thunder shook the sky and the temperature suddenly dropped. Itachi took off his cloak and covered the girl. Instinctively she snuggled to the material trying to catch the lingering warmth.

He closed his eyes trying to sort out his thoughts. _What was he trying to achieve by fighting her?_ Itachi knew better than anyone that Mei was a weak fighter, his skills revolved around healing. _Why did he take her with him?_ There was not a chance that she would or could stay with him. _Why did he have to use the tsukiyomi on her?_ The image of agony on Mei's face was still vivid in his mind. He was certain that her screams would haunt him. He did not use the tsukiyomi to torment her, yet the illusions he pulled her into were an equivalent torture. Itachi sighed heavily and stood up. _So, what now? What was he going to do with Mei now?_ He could not keep her around; letting Mei go was just a matter of time. Itachi cussed himself for complicating the situation. Mei coughed. He leaned down and pulled the cloak higher. Itachi wiped the sweat from her forehead and rested his hand on her head.

There was a loud cawing near the entrance of the cave. Itachi's head turned abruptly to see a large crow flying by the entrance but not entering. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the entrance. The crow cawed once again and landed on his shoulder. The black eyes of the bird looked directly at Itachi conveying the message. _"Delivered the scroll. Leader-sama wants to see you upon your return."_ Itachi nodded saw the crow off with a sign word reply " _Noted_ ".

The first raindrops landed near the entrance. The smell of wet soil rose in the air. Itachi inhaled deeply. A sharp coughing fit escaped his lips. He covered the mouth with his hand trying to keep the blood from splattering. He leaned on the wall of the cave for support when he heard shuffling from the direction of Mei. Itachi looked up, the cough stuck in his throat as his eyes met Mei's. She stood leaning on the wall with one hand, the other hand was holding his cloak, which was still wrapped around her. Her legs were still weak, and knees trembled. She looked at Itachi warily. The look in her emerald eyes was untrusting and wild. Itachi took a step closer, but the coughing fit resumed. He felt moisture in his eyes, and he rushed to blink it away.

Mei watched him battle the cough. Blood painted his pale hands red. The worry was quickly rising in her chest and she did not know how to act. When he finally stopped coughing, the blood was running down his chin and dripping on his clothes. Unable to control herself, she slowly made her way to him. Itachi tensed. Mei stopped in front of him. Her forehead only reached his chin. Mei looked up with eyes full of sadness. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he responded.

They stood in silence looking at each other. The events from the previous day flooded her mind and filling her chest with mixed feelings. Mei reached out to his face but Itachi caught her hand mid-air. The look on his face was unreadable. "Let me," Mei said calmly. It took all her will power to remain calm.

Itachi released her hand and waited. She touched his face uncertainly. The blood on his face was quickly drying; Mei pulled out a small cloth from her pocket and gently wiped his face. "When did it start?"

Itachi did not want to answer. His lips were pulled into a thin line. Mei glared lightly. "When?" she pressed.

"Almost two years ago."

Itachi looked at her uneasy. He was not sure what kind of reaction he was expecting from Mei, but definitely not interrogation about his wellbeing. He watched her reactions carefully; the inner battle was clearly written on her face. She was thinking so hard that she did not notice as her eyes darkened. She bit her bottom lip.

"What is it? Ask, if you want to know. I can see it in your eyes." he leaned closer to her and she jumped back. Itachi wanted to laugh. Mei's heart pounded crazily in her chest. She clenched onto his cloak as if it was a protective shield and could keep him away from her. Itachi walked closer to her and hovered over. Mei threw her arm out and activated her chakra. Warm blue light flowed from her hand to Itachi as she rushed to move her hand up and down, scanning his body. Itachi growled and grabbed her hand, breaking the contact. "Stop this," he spat, but she was finished.

Mei felt his strong grip on her arm, but she ignored it. She looked up. Her eyes glistered with moisture. "Itachi," her voice was quiet. "You are..."

***

"You said that the hideout was protected!" Sasuke's voice rang with anger as he cornered Kabuto. Orochimaru's loyal follower looked at the raven-haired guy calmly. He pushed the glasses up and crossed the arms on his chest.

"It **_is_** protected." He replied. He felt no intimidation from the young man in front of him.

"Then how the hell was Mei kidnapped?"

Kabuto shrugged. "Orochimaru-sama personally cast protective jutsu on the hideout and the area surrounding it, unless..." Kabuto rubbed his chin deep in thought. A sly smile spread on his face. "Unless the intruder **_knew_** the jutsu."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke tensed not liking where the conversation was going.

"I mean, the only one who could have known the jutsu cast by Orochimaru-sama, must have seen him do it before." Kabuto said thoughtfully. "Like you and I," Kabuto smiled slyly. "...or his previous Akatsuki partner."

Sasuke's gaze was stern as he looked at Kabuto from under his eyebrows. Kabuto continued sorting the test tubes in Orochimaru's laboratory, completely unfazed by Sasuke's deadly aura.

"So," Kabuto said. "What are you planning to do now?"

Sasuke did not answer. He spun around and rushed out of the door, slamming the door loudly.

***

They looked at each other in silence. The space around them seemed to narrow and pressure increased from the words unsaid. Mei looked at him with undisguised pain and pity. Bitter taste suddenly filled his mouth. He did not want her pity.

"What now?" Mei asked.

Itachi tried to interpret what she meant. In which context she was asking her question. "Meaning?" he questioned.

"What are you planning to do with me now?" she elaborated. "You found me, fought me, kidnapped me, used your Sharingan on me... what is the next trick up your sleeve, _Itachi_?"

The way his name rolled off her tongue make him shudder. He took a step closer to her, forcing Mei to take one back.

"Little Mei suddenly got brave?" Itachi's rough hand cupped her face firmly. With the fingertips of the other hand he traced her lips, then chin and neck. _Neck_.

Mei patted her neck nervously searching for the pendant, but it was not there. She turned her head around looking for it desperately. She could not have lost it. The chain was strong. He did not like it. He did not like not having her full attention when she was right in front of him. Itachi grabbed her hand and spun the girl around. His chest connected with her back and strong arms wrapped around her body. Itachi inhaled her scent as he held her in place firmly. "It is not here," he said into her hair.

"What did you do?" she asked anxiously. "What did you do to it?" her voice started to seep with irritation. " _Itachi_ ,"

He wanted to hear it again.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"What did you do to it?" Mei tried to turn around to face him, but he held her in place.

"Say it _again_ ," Itachi repeated.

"It was important to me! It was a present from..."

"Say it again!" Itachi barked angrily.

Mei gulped. " _What_?"

Itachi held her tighter and rested his chin on her head. His eyes were closed. He was enjoying the feel of this girl in his arms. It has been too long since the last time he held her. Last time his arms were wrapped around her in such a way was with her consent and she was smiling at him. And now her rigid body was ready for an escape as soon as he would give her a chance. "Say my _name_ , Mei," he whispered into her hair. "Say it," he wanted to hear it again. Even if it was the last time, she would say it, Itachi _needed_ it.

" _Itachi_ ," she said relatively calmly. "What did you do to my pendant? Please...it is important to me."

"I left it near the lake. If you are lucky, maybe you will find it."

"Why... why would you do that?" she snapped. Why was he doing this to her? Why did he become this way? What happened to the Itachi who loved his brother and treated her with care?

"Do you know why little Sasuke gave you _it_ to you?" Itachi turned her around. Their chests touched. She looked at him in confusion. Itachi sneered. "You have always been so _naïve_ , Mei." he chuckled darkly.

"Itachi, what do you want from me? Do you want to kill me too? Do you want to get rid of the last person your brother is close to?" Her heart was beating fast and painfully as she said those words. Mei felt the weight of the world of her shoulders. She was aware of what he could do to her. Itachi has always been exceptionally strong. She saw what he had done to the clan...to his parents, and yet her fear was quickly being replaced by the feeling of fatigue and inevitability.

Itachi held Mei closer, savouring the moment. She did not hug him back nor did she try to break free. Mei simply stood there allowing him to hold her. Itachi stroked the back of her head, just the way he used to. It was a strange sensation and Mei did not know how to react to his caress. His hand travelled to her neck. She felt her increased pulse, as her hand travelled to her neck dimple. He leaned closer to her ear.

"What do I want from you...that's a good question." A soft kiss on the ear make her shudder. "Unfortunately, I do not have an answer for you for now." Itachi planted another kiss on her ear. "But I promise, I will let you know." His fingers found her a pressure spot on her neck. Mei tensed as realization hit her.

"Itachi, no!" she protested but it was too late. With a swift move he applied the needed pressure; her body went limp and hung in his arms.

***

He carefully eased her body on the grass where they have met. She looked peaceful. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and stood up. One glance was enough to know that he would be seeing her again.


	6. Act Five

When she opened her eyes, she was alone by the lake. Mei sat up and rubbed her temples. The sun was already down and only the fireflies were lighting the surroundings. She stood up feeling shaky. Mei needed to get back to the hideout. Sasuke must have been worried. She froze in her tracks wondering what she was going to tell Sasuke. Mei bit her thumb the way she always did when she was thinking hard. She continued walking to the hideout feeling more and more nervous. As she entered the hideout, she heard loud voices arguing. She rushed to the source noise. Sasuke and Kabuto were yelling at each other, each one trying to bring a point across. Sasuke was demanding for Kabuto to reveal a certain jutsu, while Kabuto was refusing passionately. Sasuke grabbed Kabuto by the collar ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Mei asked looking at the two men in confusion. Sasuke slowly released Kabuto, who hurried to exit the room. Sasuke's gaze was heavy and Mei felt like it was weighting her done. He was piercing her with his gaze making her feel like he knew exactly what happened. Sasuke lowered his katana. It dropped on the floor with a loud thud. Mei shivered.

"Sasuke..." she started. Sasuke slowly walked towards her. He stopped in front of her, their bodies almost touching. "Sasuke I..." Mei made another attempt to speak, but Sasuke stopped her. His arms wrapped around her tightly. He brought her closer, completely burying her in his bear hug. The girl blinked and a small smiled crossed her face. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. She could feel his heartbeat through the thin material of his shirt. Sasuke pressed his lips to her temple, kissing it gently and Mei did not mind.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while longer. The tension in Sasuke's body was finally fading and Mei softly slipped out of his arms, leaving him with the feeling of emptiness.

"What happened? Where have you been?"

He watched her body tense. "I was by the lake," She started carefully. "Where we parted. Everything was fine and then suddenly my mind went blank. I blacked out." She looked into Sasuke's eyes making the most innocent face she could manage. "When I opened my eyes again, it was already dark and I was alone...I do not know what happened, I... I can't remember," Mei fiddled with her earlobe. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. That simple move gave her away. Mei always fiddled with her earlobes when she was trying to be sneaky. Sasuke was deep in thought when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sasuke...the pendant you gave me...I... it's gone," the guilty look on her face was sincere. "I'm so sorry," she whispered her apology while holding onto his hand. Sasuke sighed. He pinched her nose and allowed himself a small smile. He took her hand and dropped something in it. Mei stared in disbelief.

"You have it!" she smiled widely. "Thank God! How did you get it?"

"I found it by the lake when I went looking for you. The chain was cut."

Mei gulped. She could not understand why Itachi would go as far as cutting her necklace. "Wa...was it?" she stuttered. "I'm so glad you found it though. Thank you." Mei tried to change the subject.

"Mei," Sasuke cupped her cheek and made her look at him.

"I...I'm going to bed now," Mei smiled nervously and tilted her head accidentally brushing her lips over Sasuke's hand. She stumbled back awkwardly. "I'm a bit tired. Goodnight." Mei hurried out of the room leaving Sasuke alone.

***

**Sasuke**

_She was lying. It was so obvious, it made me sick. The way she tried to hide her gaze and fiddled with her ear; Mei could not have been more predictable. What happened at the lake that made her lie? She never lied to me before. Could it be...no! If it was **him** , she met, she would have told me. Wouldn't she? Would she not? The suspicions are driving me crazy, but what can I do?_

_Somehow, I found myself in front of her room. I could see the light peeking through the crack of the door. She was still awake. I could have knocked on the door, I could have confronted her, but I did not. As I stood there like a fool, I could her sigh and mutter under her breath. Talking to herself was a habit of hers since she was young. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead on the door. Not today._

_Suddenly her door swung open and Mei appeared in the doorway. I took a step back instinctively. She gasped and dropped the towel which was wrapped around her body and then it was my turn to gasp. The light from her room lit up her frame, allowing me to see every curve of her body. I could even see the goosebumps on her skin. My eyes travelled down to her breasts. Her perky nipples hardened from the chill in the air. As my eyes travelled lower, I felt my throat dry. Mei seemed to recover from her initial shock. She squeaked trying to cover herself with her hands. The panic on face was too obvious._

_I leaned down and picked up her towel. I opened it and wrapped it around her. Her body was so close to mine. I could feel her heat. Mei blushed._

_"Thank you," she said quietly as she held onto the towel as if her life depended on it. "Did you want something?"_

_My mind travelled elsewhere. Yes, I did want something. But not what I came for. Before I could say or do something that I would regret, I shook my head._

_"It is not important. I am sorry for startling you. I will see tomorrow. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight." She responded and I hurried to walk away. As soon as I entered my room, I locked the door. The last thing I wanted was for Mei to walk in on what I was about to do._

***

Mei slammed the door to the shower room and slid down. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. She hid her face in her hands trying to calm down. The idea of a hot shower was immediately replaced with reality of a cold one. She racked her brain not understanding what was going on and why it was happening. " _Sasuke_ _saw_ _me_ _naked_!" she said out loud wondering if she would ever be able to get over the shame. There was a lot on her mind and adding awkwardness with her best friend was not an option. Mei sighed heavily and got into the tub.

Cool water felt pleasant as she let it run down her body for the next ten minutes. There was a lot to think about. Her thoughts trailed to the scenes Itachi showed her when he trapped her in the illusion. Their past together and her grandmother's passing were accurate; Itachi showed her exactly what happened. She thought about the Uchiha massacre. A shiver ran down her spine. The details he showed were also as she remembered them except when Itachi killed his parents. Mei recalled the look on his face. The tears that escaped his eyes as he raised his katana. The way his parents waited in that room, as if they knew what was going to happen and they accepted it. She was confused. Unsure of what to believe her thoughts drifted to the vision of Sasuke's death. The water suddenly got colder. Mei shivered and got out.

She wrapped the towel around her body and sat down on a small wooden stool. Suddenly Itachi's bloodied face appeared in her mind. Mei clenched her hands together. A disease was eating at his lungs and from what she managed to gather, it was fatal. Her hands trembled as she hid her face in them. She did not want to care, but she did. "Why did this have to happen?" she whispered. Mei knew that one day Sasuke would be fighting Itachi. She knew that there was a great chance that he would kill him, and she learned to live with that thought, but when she saw the older Uchiha again, she felt suffocated. Itachi was sick. He was dying. A waterfall of tears escaped her eyes. Mei closed her eyes and cried in silence. _Why was everything so complicated?_

Mei's heart ached as she recalled the look in Itachi's eyes, the deep lines on his face, his thin body; she recalled his long hair and a long sleeve tight shirt with fishnet sleeves. The embrace he locked her in, the warmth of his body and strength of his arms. The way his hot breath tickled her ear when he spoke. Being so close to him...it felt good. It was the only time she could admit it. Mei would never dare say it out loud. Mei wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She sighed heavily and extended her legs. " _I am so tired_ ," she whispered. " _And so confused_." Mei looked blankly at the wall.

" _Say it again_ ," his deep voice rang in her mind. " _Say my name, Mei_ ,"

His voice always sent shivers down her spine. She remembered how much she loved his voice; how much she loved when he called her name. Mei was at loss. Itachi stirred the feelings she had hidden in a box and buried on the day he left the village and Mei did not know what to do with them. She did not know what to do with herself. A part of her longed to see him again, but the self-preservation part protested getting attached, because she knew she would. Mei tied her hair up and made her way back to the room. The hideout was quiet.

She closed the door and dropped on the bed, not bothered getting dressed. There was the weight of the world on her shoulders and she just wanted to sleep it off.

***

To her surprise, the following morning was not awkward. Sasuke acted like nothing had happened and she was thankful to him. The thoughts of Itachi still occupied her mind and she could not come up with a satisfactory conclusion of the situation. Searching for him would bring too much unwanted attention and so Mei decided to wait.

She waited, but Itachi never came.


	7. Act Six

Another year passed like a moment. The life with Orochimaru and Kabuto continued at a steady pace. Mei continued studying new healing techniques with Kabuto, while Sasuke continued his training. His determination was gradually turning into an obsession, which worried Mei. There were times when Sasuke would be so absorbed in the thoughts of revenge, he would be unresponsive for days and every time that happened the grin on Orochimaru's face concerned Mei. The sly snake was plotting something, and it was a matter of time until he made his first move. Mei wished that Sasuke would see it just as clearly as she did.

Itachi never appeared during the year. Deep inside Mei knew that it was for the best, and yet she waited. After their fateful meeting, Itachi occupied majority of her thoughts. Sometimes she wondered what she would do or say if he suddenly appeared again. How would she react? And what if he trapped her in an illusion again? Mei realized that the illusions Itachi chose for her were harmless. A while ago Sasuke explained to her how the Sharingan works. If Itachi intended to harm her he could have used a more sophisticated torture. Mei knew that he could.

The day began as usual. Mei slowly walked to the kitchen rubbing the sleepiness off her face. She yawned and scratched her tummy. There was no one in the kitchen when she entered. She looked around sleepily thinking about coffee. Mei placed the filter paper in the drip coffee maker and added the ground coffee mixed with cinnamon. She poured in the hot water and set the kettle aside. She rested her head on her hands as she watched the coffee slowly drip into the see-through flask. The heavenly smell of fresh coffee filled the air making Mei's mouth water. She added extra hot water into the funnel when Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Mei yawned.

"Good morning," Sasuke seemed quieter than usual. He sat at the table beside her glancing at the coffee. Mei caught his drift and poured him a cup. They sipped the hot drink in silence. "Today," Sasuke started, "I will be leaving for a couple of days." Sasuke finally broke the silence.

Mei raised her eyebrows surprised. "Where are going?"

"Kirigakure,"

"Why?"

"There is a scroll that we need to obtain from there." Sasuke shrugged.

"We? Am I going with you?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I am going with Orochimaru,"

Mei frowned in annoyance. The times that Sasuke took her with him on missions could be counted with the fingers of one hand. Yes, she was not a strong fighter, but she was an excellent healer, who enhanced her skills almost every day.

"You need to be more careful around him," she said trying to fight her annoyance. "I don't like him,"

"You've made that perfectly clear," Sasuke took another sip of the drink not wanting to discuss the topic.

Mei sighed. "Fine, be like that."

She picked up her cup ready to leave the kitchen. Sasuke's strong hand caught her wrist causing her to spill some of the coffee. "Don't be like that. You know why I am doing this." Sasuke said looking into her eyes. Mei freed her hand from his grip while returning his gaze.

"Yes, I know." Her heart clenched as her thoughts travelled to the older Uchiha. Mei turned away and walked out of the kitchen.

***

Mei was bored. The hideout was dead silent. Sasuke and Orochimaru left to execute their mission and Kabuto was missing for more than a week. The experiments she was overseeing were not distracting enough, which left the girl wandering around the hideout not knowing what to do. The day was still young when she decided to go to Yugakure. It was the nearest hidden village to the hideout and she often visited it with Sasuke and Kabuto. Mei grabbed a sedge hat and a kerchief to cover her face and rushed out of the hideout.

The streets were busier than usual, which surprised Mei. She slowly walked down the street looking around. She had never visited this village alone. She could almost hear Sasuke's voice in her head warning her that it was dangerous to go there alone. She waved her hand in front of her face trying to get rid of the image. She looked around the market, searching for something that would catch her eye. At the end of the shopping street she spotted a small tent that sold medical instruments. Mei hurried there. She beamed with excitement when she saw the selection. She turned from shelf to shelf admiring the quality of the items. After a good hour of studying the selection, she purchased several items and exited the tent with a wide grin on her face. The next place on her "to visit" list was a small ramen diner they came across with Kabuto on their last visit. Not wanting to walk across the village, she decided to take a shortcut via small streets behind the main diners and shops.

The backstreets were empty as she made her way to the destination. The weather was lovely, and she stopped for a moment to enjoy the sun. She lifted her hat and pulled down the kerchief exposing her face to the sun. Suddenly someone cleared his throat. Mei dropped the hat back on her head and quickly looked around. Behind her stood three bulky men. Their clothes clenched to their bodies like second skin, revealing the mountain of muscles. Mei swallowed as her heart started racing.

"What is such a _beautiful girl_ doing alone in our _village_?" one of them asked. His deep voice oozed with mockery.

"Just minding my own business," Mei exhaled. "Now if you excuse me gentlemen," Mei smiled sweetly and quickly made her way away from the trio.

"Not so fast, babe," one of the men crossed her path while the other two circled her. Mei felt trapped. "Why don't we have some fun?" the smug look on his face told her exactly the kind of fun he was intending.

Mei looked for a way out, but she was surrounded. She clenched a scalpel in her pocket, realizing that she will have to fight. A large hand landed on her shoulder. The girl spun around and slashed his hand with a scalpel. The man pulled back his hand cussing in pain. His blood splattered on the ground. "Get this bitch,"

Two other men quickly pulled out their katanas. They raised their weapons intending to slash her. The girl backflipped escaping her death. One of the men quickly appeared behind her while the other popped in front of her face. Mei lunged forward quickly bringing chaotic attacks and avoiding the attacker behind her back. They danced in a union: two men bringing the attacks and a girl dodging them. Suddenly Mei felt something hit her legs and make lose balance. She panicked as she started falling backwards. The scalpels were knocked out of her hands and both hands were pinned to the ground by two men. The third one stood above her grinning madly.

"The little girl overplayed."

Mei glared him searching for an escape. Her eyes widened when he started unbuttoning his pants.

"Time to teach you a lesson,"

The man kneeled in front of her spreading her legs. Mei hissed like a snake and tried to kick him. Her leg was caught mid-air. The man laughed when her other leg connected with his face. He flew off the girl. One of the guys holding her raised his hand to hit her. Mei closed her eyes bracing herself, but the hit never came, instead the grip on her hands loosened. Her eyes shot open. Instead of the two men holding her, there only their hands clean cut from their body. Her eyes widened in shock as she hurried to throw them off her. Mei looked around anxiously. Two men laid nearby with their throats cut and limbs missing. The third man was on the floor gasping in horror with a tall stranger hovering over him. Mei could see the blood streaming out of the man's eyes as he kept on opening and closing his mouth. A swift move of the strange brought his misery to an end. Mei watched in daze as the man's head dropped on the ground and rolled away.

The stranger wiped his katana and looked around. Mei jumped to her feet reading to make an escape any second. The stranger raised his hat and looked at her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mei?" Itachi rumbled angrily.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!"

***

They made their way up the stairs of a small inn. Itachi opened the door and let her walk ahead. Mei heard the door lock, but she felt no worry. Itachi took off his hat and black cloak. He threw them on the floor. His lean figure leaned on the wall as he crossed the arms on his chest. Mei dropped on the chair and looked at Itachi.

"You never answered my question, Mei. What the hell are you doing in this village?" Itachi asked.

"I don't see that to be your concern," she responded. She watched him carefully. Itachi was visibly thinner, but other than that, he did not change.

"It became my concern when I saved your ass from trouble," he responded coolly. Mei wanted to object, but she knew that he was right. If it wasn't for his help, the chances of her getting away would have been very slim. She huffed and looked away. His heavy gaze was weighting her down. "Little Sasuke is okay with you wondering in a village full of rogue ninjas?"

Mei's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She crossed the arms on her chest. Her lips curled into a bitter smile.

"What does _Sasuke_ have to do with this? I don't need his permission to go where I want,"

Itachi chuckled. Mei did not like it.

She got up abruptly making the chair fall back. Mei walked to Itachi. She stopped in front of him and glared at him. Itachi was not fazed. Their eyes met in an unblinking battle.

"The question is...what the hell do _you_ _want_ from _me_ , _Itachi_?" her emerald eyes sparked with anger and confusion.

Itachi pushed himself off the wall and took a step closer, never breaking the eye contact. Mei took a defensive pose. Itachi reached out and grabbed her by the neck, he leaned in and crashed his lips against hers. 


	8. Act Seven

Itachi pushed himself off the wall and took a step closer, never breaking the eye contact. Mei took a defensive pose. Itachi reached out and grabbed her by the neck, he leaned in and crashed his lips against hers.

Mei's body stiffened and eyes widened in shock. Itachi continued looking at her as he kissed her soft lips eagerly. His dark gaze was piercing her through. Itachi moved closer, allowing their bodies to touch. He traced her lips with his tongue intending to deepen the kiss. Mei's hands travelled to his chest. She clenched his shirt in her hands before pushing him away. His lips left hers, leaving him with a feeling of loss. Mei's breathing became heavy. Itachi's arms fell at his sides. The two continued looking at each other until Mei finally spoke.

"Why would you do that?" He heard the sadness and confusion in her voice as she asked the question. It made him ache. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her even more than he already has, but at that moment he felt selfish. At that moment he felt greedy. He wanted to do something that he wished for so long. He knew that it was a mistake, he knew that he was making everything worse, but he could not stop himself.

"I wanted to. _I still want to_ ," he replied taking a step closer. Mei felt his heat transferring to her body. "Don't you?"

Mei kept yelling in her mind to step back and leave. Leave and never look back, but the voice of reason was quickly fading in her head. Itachi waited. Mei's thoughts were clearly displayed on her face. The inner battle she was having pained her. The silence dragged on and at that moment Itachi was unsure if her decision would be in his favour. If she refused him, he would accept it. He would let her go. He would never show his face before her. If she refuses him, he...

Mei took a step closer. Her ears were ringing as she reached out to his face. Their lips met and nothing else mattered. Itachi's arms snaked around her body, bringing her closer as he attempted to deepen the kiss and this time Mei let him. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped in. Their tongue rubbed against each other slowly as if trying to get to know each other again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi groaned into the kiss when Mei started massaging the back of his head with her fingertips, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He pulled her up forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. Itachi walked them to bed and gently eased the girl down. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Itachi reached out for her hands interlinking the fingers. He slowly put them above her head, tracing his fingers over as he reached for down to her stomach. Mei shivered at his touch, her eyes never leaving his face. Itachi slipped his hands under her top, loving the sensation of his hands on her skin. Many times, he wondered what it would feel like to touch her this way, but the reality was so much better than what he imagined. His hand cupped one of her breasts giving it a light squeeze and earning a groan from Mei. She arched her back and bit her bottom lip trying to control the sounds escaping her lips.

They tagged on each other's tops and smiled. Itachi slid Mei out of her top and she followed his lead to pull his off. Their hands simultaneously reached out to each other. She traced her fingers over his chest, down to the stomach, causing his muscles to contract under her touch. Itachi ran his fingers through her long hair, admiring the contrast of it against her skin. He lowered his mouth to her face and trailed a line of kisses from her lips to her jawline, down to Mei's neck. He carefully nibbled on her flesh, not strong enough to leave a mark, but enough to earn a moan from Mei. His thumbs hooked under the straps of her bra, as he gently pulled it down, enjoying the process. He traced his fingertips along her shoulder sending shivers down her spine.

The bra was off, and her small perky breasts bounced freely. Itachi watched Mei's nipples erect. Mei remove the ribbon from his hair allowing it to fall freely. Unable to resist longer, he leaned in and caught one of her nipples with his teeth. The girl clenched his hair in her hands as he trailed his tongue over the delicate flesh. He cupped her breasts moving his mouth from one button to the other, licking and nibbling. His hands travelled down to her waist, he brushed them over Mei's hips, tugging on her leggings. Mei lifted her hips allowing him to pull them off, leaving her in her underwear. She gasped for air as his fingers drew patterns on the inside of her thighs.

Mei pushed him down on the bed and climbed over him. She sat on his hips feeling the hardness of his manhood press between her butt cheeks. She wiggled to get comfortable. Mei leaned in and kissed him once again. She trailed small kisses to his neck, enjoying the slightly salty taste of his skin. She outlined his ear with her tongue and blew at it gently. Itachi shivered. His hands clenched on her hips pushing down on his hardness. Mei moaned. Her gaze was hazy. She pulled his pants down, leaving almost no fabric between them. Itachi pulled her towards him and quickly turned her over. He enjoyed being on top. Seeing her flustered face excited him. He spread her legs and pressed himself to her. Mei's body started to heat up. She leaned into him gasping at the feel of his skin against hers. He rubbed himself against her allowing Mei to feel his arousal, while she caressed his back with her soft hands. Mei's hands travelled up his body and wrapped around his neck. She pulled him into another kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as their kissing became wilder, more possessing. His tongue stroked hers teasingly. Mei pulled away and dragged her lips to his neck, and down to his chest. Her tongue moved playfully around one of his nipples. She took it into her mouth and sucked on it gently rubbing it over and over again with her tongue; excitement shot through her body when Itachi groaned throatily. Mei pulled down his underwear revealing his throbbing manhood. Itachi licked his lips in anticipation. She brushed her thumb across his flesh receiving another groan of pleasure from him. The remainder of his self-control burst and in the next instant Mei was pinned to the bed with her hands above her head.

Itachi caressed her breasts, slowly lowering one of his hands to her belly and then to the inner thighs. He traced the outside of her underwear, making her breath hitch in her throat. Itachi pushed the soft material to a side and gently pushed one finger into her warmth. Mei's hips rose from the bed instinctively. He noticed a small frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, as he kissed the corner of her lips. She nodded feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes. It's just a little... uncomfortable," she managed.

Itachi gave her a long look before it finally hit him. "Mei, are you...?"

"Let's just not, okay?" Mei furrowed her eyebrows and looked away. Itachi caught her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. His eyes clouded with affection.

"Are you sure you want it to be with _me_?" Itachi questioned; he needed to know.

Mei felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Her nervousness was getting to her. Mei glanced at Itachi's face and nodded. "Do _not_ ask again." She said sending him a challenging look. Itachi gave her another long look and smiled with the corners of his mouth. He pushed the hair behind his ear and nodded, letting Mei know that he understood. He stroked the inside of her thighs urging the girl to relax. Mei moaned quietly. Very slowly he pulled down her underwear. She lay before him flushed and relaxed; it was the most beautiful view he had ever seen. Itachi leaned closer and stroked her feminine lips. Mei wiggled and tried to close her legs, but Itachi gently pushed them apart. Their eyes met causing Mei to bite her lower lip. His finger entered her warmth once again. Itachi moved move it around gently waiting for Mei to get used to the new sensation. When the muscles on her face relaxed, he added another finger. Mei gasped and grabbed onto his hand. Itachi held her closer and kissed her face. Mei closed her eyes relaxing. Itachi continued moving his fingers until his actions started earning continuous moans from Mei.

He pulled his hand away and positioned himself. He lifted her hips and pushed inside. Itachi tensed feeling the resistance of her body. He continued pushing himself in until their body connected completely. Mei clenched his arms and dug her nails into his skin. A couple of tears escaped her eyes. Itachi hurried to kiss her tears away. Itachi moved his hips back and pushed in again. The tightness was driving him crazy and he could not help but smile into the girl's hair. Knowing that he was her _first_ stroked his ego. Itachi's movements were slow and measured; he wanted Mei to get used to the feeling before he could continue the way he wanted. He watched her face intently, catching every little change. The girl kept frowning and furrowing her eyebrows. She tried to control her expression, but it hurt much more than she could imagine. Another thrust from Itachi caused her eyes to shot open. She gasped in realization that her body was devoured by a different sensation. Itachi noticed. Mei's lips parted as the intensity of his thrusts increased. Itachi devoured her with his eyes as he continued thrusting harder and harder. The moans escaping her lips were music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. Itachi leaned down and caught her nipple between his teeth. Mei's hands grabbed onto his hair pulling his head away. Her gaze was crazy, as if she did not know what to do while the pleasure was so overwhelming. Their lips met once again.

Itachi broke the kiss and pulled out, earning an unsatisfactory groan from Mei. He outlined her body and turned her over. Mei flushed realizing in what position he put her. Itachi leaned on her and kissed the back of her neck. "Relax," he whispered against her skin and Mei did.

The time stood still. Seconds were replaced by minutes and minutes by hours, but neither of them noticed. Itachi groaned with a final thrust and pulled out. Hot droplets landed on her chest and stomach. Itachi panted heavily feeling a coughing a fit attacking his chest. He continued taking deep breaths trying to calm down, the coughing fit passed leaving an unpleasant feeling in his chest and throat. He fell on the bed beside the girl and wrapped his arms around her. Itachi buried his face in her hair, inhaling the rich sensual smell of jasmine. Mei's eyes were already closed and breathing levelled out. Itachi's lips curled into a smiled as he brought her closer and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted into deep sleep.

***

When he opened his eyes again, Mei was no longer in his arms. She sat above him with her back to his face and hands over his chest. Soft blue light was flowing from her hands into his body. She chanted under her breath, but he could not hear the exact words. Itachi watched her slim back move with every breath she took. He wanted to trace his fingers over her spine, massage her waist and then slowly move his hand to her perky breasts, but he did not.

Mei shuddered when a gentle hand grabbed onto her arm. The chakra flow stopped, breaking the healing jutsu. She looked back at Itachi. His tired gaze was gentle. Itachi smiled lightly and shook his head. Her hand clenched into a fist and lips trembled. Mei knew that he was right. No healing jutsu was going to heal his illness at this stage. A couple of tears escaped her eyes. Itachi brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He wiped the moisture from her eyes while kissing her head.

"Don't cry," his deep voice sounded lower after sleep. "I don't deserve your tears,"

Mei wiped her eyes furious and glared at him, but Itachi captured her lips before she could reply. They did not say another word; no more words were needed as they melted in each other's arms. 


	9. Act Eight

Sasuke knew that something was different. Ever since he came back from the mission with Orochimaru, Mei was not the same. Although she behaved as usual, she was more distracted and distant. She stopped asking him to take her on missions, she no longer showed her resentment towards Orochimaru, even with Kabuto she was cooler than before. Sasuke waited for Mei to talk to him about it, but she never did. It was unlike her. A worm of doubt started eating at his chest. Something deep inside whispered that he was losing her, and yet he refused to believe it. Sasuke knew that it was time to clear the misunderstanding. Sasuke knocked on her door and waited. There was shuffling behind the door, something fell, and he heard Mei cuss under her breath. The door swung open.

"Oh, hey," Mei smiled and stepped aside, allowing Sasuke to walk in. It felt like ages since the last time he was in her room. It was still messily organized with books, flasks, and test tubes all over the place. Sasuke looked at Mei who quickly stoppered one of the flasks and set it aside. Her hair fell on her face, hiding it from his gaze. She set the flask aside and stretched.

"What are you working on?" he asked starting from afar. Mei shrugged. He could tell that she did not want to elaborate on the topic.

"I'm just running a couple of tests on the new medicine I've been working on for a while."

"What is the medicine for?"

Mei was silent playing with her locks. "Lung infection," she finally responded. Sasuke nodded and sat down. Mei turned away and continued examining the progress of her experiment. Occasionally she would make notes and go back to the equipment. "Did you want something?" she asked not turning around.

"Want to visit Yugakure tomorrow?" he asked. He watched her back tense and relax.

"No, I have a lot of work to get done." She responded.

Sasuke did not like it. He stood up and walked closer. His hand landed on her shoulder. Sasuke turned the girl around causing her to drop the notes she was holding. Mei looking confused, but her confusion was almost instantly replaced with irritation. "Sasuke, what is _your_ problem?" she questioned slapping his hand away.

"That is _my_ question." He hissed back. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mei? Ever since I came back from Kirigakure, you have been distracted. At first, I thought this was temporary, but it has been almost two months and you've distanced yourself from me even more." He spat each word into her face. "So, I want to know, what the hell _happened_ while _I_ was _away_?" the bitter look on his made her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," she sighed ignoring the closeness of their bodies.

"You are _sorry_?" the amusement in his voice changed to anger. "I'm going to need something _more_ than that _Mei_ ," Sasuke brought his face dangerously close to hers. Mei pushed him away trying to get more space between them. This side of Sasuke was intimidating and she did not like it.

"Sasuke, you are overstepping your boundaries," her eyes sparked. Mei pushed her hair behind her back and crossed the arms on her chest. _What was happening_? Over the many years they have known each other, they have never been in a similar situation. Sasuke tensed. The fire in her eyes confused him. He eyed her head to toe trying to find something that could shine the light on the situation. It was then that he noticed...at the crook of her neck, right at the start of her long-sleeved t-shirt, was a bruise-like mark. He jerked his head, eyes instantly becoming cold. He took a step closer, filling her personal space with his presence. Sasuke barely his teeth in an angry sneer. His cold fingers traced her neck and stopped at the bite mark.

"Oh... _I see_ ," his curled lips made her gulp. " _Who_ is he Mei?" Sasuke took another step towards her, making their chests touch.

"That...that's none of your business," he could see the panic in her eyes, but her he continued pressing himself against her.

"Is that so, Mei?" Sasuke smirked. The look in his eyes was deadly. At that moment she could not help but think how much Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes looked alike. The girl gulped and placed her hands in front of him. Sasuke ignored her attempt to stop him. "Since _when_ is it none of my business?" his hand connected with her neck. "I've always...always..." Sasuke's voice became quieter. He looked into her eyes. Mei's eyes widened in shock. Those dark eyes reflected so much hurt.

"Don't say it," she whispered. "Please, don't say it."

"Don't say _what_?" Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Huh, Mei? _Don't say what_?" Sasuke released her neck and stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut causing pieces of the ceiling to fall on the floor. Her knees buckled and she crumpled down onto the floor. Mei broke down and burst into tears.

***

It was already dark when Mei slipped out of the hideout. She quickly made her way to the place of their meeting. Itachi was already there. Itachi turned his head noting that something was wrong with her. She stopped in front of him looking down at her feet. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and transported them to a safe place. Itachi stroked Mei's cheek, gently forcing her to look at him. Mei obeyed. Her eyes were still puffy and red, a clear of sign that she had been crying. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened?" he questioned.

Mei's nose tingled as she felt another urge to cry. She sniffled and told him everything that happened between her and Sasuke. Itachi listened carefully, occasionally stroking her back.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She mumbled. "I'm so confused." Mei hid her face in her hands trying to take deep breaths. Itachi transferred her onto his lap, reasting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that," Mei wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes trying to convey the unsaid words, but Itachi already knew. He always knew and he felt the same way.

"Mei, I have a selfish request," he said. He waited for her to say something, but she did not, so Itachi continued, "No matter what happens, please remain by Sasuke's side."

Mei tensed in his arms. Her grip around him got stronger. "Nothing is going to happen," she responded.

Itachi smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "But if something does," he pressed gently, "Please do not leave his side. He will always need you."

"But Sasuke... he..."

"I know." Itachi kissed her forehead. _*I've always known.*_ he thought to himself.

"Nothing will happen," she repeated stubbornly. Itachi smiled indulgently, as if she was a child and hugged her tighter. A cough tickled his throat, but he did not mind. At that moment he felt alive. He felt happy.

Mei cupped his face and brought it closer to hers, their lips were almost touching. _"Hold me,"_ she whispered against his lips. And he did.

***

As she approached the hideout, something felt unsettled. From afar she noticed clouds of smoke billowing into the sky. Fear paralyzed her for a moment before she sped up to the hideout. Mei coughed looking around. The smoke burned her eyes and made it almost impossible to see anything.

"Sasuke!" she called his face loudly, but there was no reply. "SASUKE!" Mei ran around trying to find a way to enter the hideout, but the entrances were blocked with fire. "SASUKE!" she screamed coughing.

"Mei,"

She turned around abruptly. Sasuke appeared behind her. His face blank and emotionless. Mei threw her arms around him feeling tears moisten her eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Sasuke removed her hands from himself. "Where's Kabuto? And Orochimaru?"

Sasuke did not reply. "Sasuke, what did you do?"

He continued staring at her. "Kabuto disappeared and Orochimaru is... _gone_." Mei wanted to ask what he meant by "gone" but he spoke first. "There is nothing left for me here, Mei," he said. "I am leaving. I will ask you once," Sasuke looked into her eyes. "Will you come with me?"

Sasuke was not going to pressure her. If Mei decided she was going to leave his side, so be it, but nevertheless he had to ask.

"Yes." She replied. "I will come with you."

Sasuke nodded and started walking away. Mei threw a final glanced at the place they called their home for more than two years. She felt no pity and no regrets. She turned away and followed Sasuke.

***

Itachi watched them walk away from the ruins of the hideout. He knew that a new chapter was about to start for them. Just like he knew that his chapter in the books of their lives was about to finish.

***

The next months have been busy. Sasuke and Mei travelled around to various Otogakure bases to recruit three new team members. At first, he was reluctant, but as proud as Sasuke was, he realized that he needed a team to accomplish his goal. Every decision Sasuke made after leaving Orochimaru's hideout bought him closer to his revenge and it scared Mei. It terrified her. They never spoke about what happened between them, pretending like that episode of their lives exploded together with the hideout, but she knew that their relationship suffered a blow. Inevitably they started drifting apart. Attempt to restore their relationship crossed her mind, but Mei ignored it. Sasuke's mind and heart were closed off, as if he tried to exclude her from his life, yet he still wanted to keep her close. She often thought that the Uchiha brothers had more in common than they thought. They were both stubborn, proud, and selfish; and the way both brothers looked at her... it was identical and somewhat unsettling.

Mei watch as their new team walked ahead. Sasuke walked first with Karin by his side, Suigetsu was closely behind them. Mei and Juugo closed the procession. Karin chirped cheerfully, trying to get Sasuke's attention. It was not a secret that she liked him and every time she had the chance, she showed it. She could hear Suigetsu's screeching teeth. She smiled involuntary. Suigetsu's reactions to Karin were her source of amusement. Mei glanced at Juugo. Out of the three individuals, he was the only one who occasionally worried her. Juugo was like a ticking bomb, without the timing mechanism. She could never tell when he was going to explode. Juugo mumbled something.

"What?" Mei asked.

He glanced at her as if she was an empty place and looked away without a response.

Mei sighed. No reaction was better than a bad reaction. Mei slowed down, allowing Juugo to walk ahead. Four people continued walking, each one having their own reasons for being in the team. She looked at Sasuke's back. Despite their reasoning for being in the team, the main _reason_ they were here was to _help_ Sasuke _eliminate_ Itachi. Although Itachi was the cause Sasuke's hatred and obsession, Mei still did not know why the older Uchiha did what he did. She had many chances to ask him, but she never bothered. Mei furrowed her eyebrows. She already made too many mistakes; she did not want her ignorance to be another one.

"Oi, Mei, are you coming?" it was Suigetsu. He stopped and waited for her. Mei smiled weakly and hurried towards him.

"Coming."

Mei levelled with Suigetsu and they quickly followed the rest. 


	10. Act Nine

The ruckus was getting louder. She could hear two loud voices arguing on top of their lungs as she made her way to the communal area of the hideout. Karin and Suigetsu were at it again, but this time it got physical. The redhead jumped on the blonde pulling his hair and biting his ear. Suigetsu yelled trying to throw the crazy woman off his back. Mei stared in amusement. Sasuke watched the scene unfolding in front of him with his usual indifference. Mei sat beside him.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "And deny myself their brilliant repertoire?"

Juugo walked into the room with a plate full of steaming food. Mei's tummy rumbled. The night before she had no appetite and, in the morning, she felt sick from a cup of coffee. Juugo dropped on the empty seat near her. The smell of food tickled her senses. Mei's eyes widened as a wave of nausea hit her hard. She resisted putting her hand on her mouth. She held her breath and counted to ten trying to fight it. When she took another breath, she understood all too clearly that she will not be able to hold it. She got up and hurried to the door ignoring the confused looks she got from the guys. And only one pair of eyes sparked behind thin rimmed glasses. Mei dropped on her knees and emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. She panted heavily feeling lightheaded. _What was happening?_ She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. If she did not know better, she would have thought that she was pregnant, but it was _impossible_. Most of the women in her bloodline could not conceive. Even Mei's grandmother was not her father's mother, she was her father's aunt, yet she treated Mei like her own. As Mei grew older, grandmother told her about the peculiarities of their family. With Mei's approval, she examined the girl, but the prognosis was not comforting. Then _what was happening_?

Mei felt another wave of nausea. She emptied the remainder of her stomach, trying to wrap her head around the situation. _What would she do if she was pregnant_? Mei shook her head violently, pushing those thoughts away. She rinsed her mouth and washed her face. Her hand rested on her belly. She had to stop _assuming_. Mei needed to _know_. Mei peeked out to make sure that no one was around and rushed to her bedroom.

***

"You are unusually late today," Itachi said. His lean figure rested on the wall of the Uchiha hideout.

"I had some errands to run," Mei responded. She dropped her bag on the floor and took off the cloak. Her hair fell freely on her shoulders and her chest. Itachi pushed himself away from the wall and walked closer. His hands outlined her figure. Mei closed her eyes savouring his touch. Itachi rested his hands on her waist. "You've gotten thinner," he stated making her tense. Itachi felt her heartbeat speed up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mei gently brushed his hands away. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

He caught her hand and forced her to turn around. His other hand lifted her chin forcing the girl to look at him. "Don't lie to me," Itachi's voice became hoarser but Mei was not fazed.

"Tell me why you eliminated the Uchiha clan."

***

A soft knock on the door broke his concentration. Sasuke frowned. He stood up and opened the door. Karin smiled at him sweetly.

"What?" he questioned.

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her back, a gesture she acquired from Mei, and pushed past him.

"We need to talk," she said taking a seat. Sasuke raised his eyebrows feeling hints of rage rise in his chest.

"It can wait," he retorted, but Karin ignored him.

"It's about your little _girlfriend_ ,"

***

Itachi's hard gaze was suffocating. He slowly released her body and took a step back.

"No." his short answer made her angry. Mei caught his arm and pulled him back.

" _Itachi_ ," she said quietly. "I've _never_ asked you for anything. I have _never_ given you any conditions or ultimatums." She continued holding his arm. "I _need_ to know,"

***

The smirk on Karin's face was alarming.

"What did you want to tell me? Make it quick."

She raised her hands as if showing her submissiveness. "Of course, of course," she crossed her legs and relaxed her pose. "Did you know that your little girlfriend is _pregnant_?"

" _What_?"

"Yes, yes," Karin sing-sang. "I cannot tell _for sure_ for how long, judging by her stomach, must be the first three months."

" _What the fuck_ are you saying, Karin?" Sasuke's dark eyes darkened. Karin could feel his aura thickening. Suddenly it became hard to breathe. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. "Do you _know_ what you are saying?"

Karin swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never seen Sasuke this deadly. The darkness around him was thickening. He caught fear in the redhead's eyes.

"I...I can even tell you who the _father_ is." She said nervously.

" _Who_?" Sasuke leaned to her face, levelling with her. " _Who_ is it, Karin?"

***

" _Why_ didn't you tell _Sasuke_?" Mei's lips trembled. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to process the information. The truth about the massacre. The truth behind Itachi's actions. It changed everything.

"This changes nothing," Itachi said coldly.

"The _truth_ changes _everything_!" she argued heatedly. "So many years of hatred, obsession, self-sacrifice...Itachi...Sasuke did not deserve this." Mei paced back and forth biting her thumb. " _Why_..." she could not finish her sentence. Knowing that Danzo gave Itachi an ultimatum, to die along with the Uchiha Clan or assassinate the entire Uchiha Clan in exchange of his little brother's life, made her nauseous. To avoid the coup, to save lives, Itachi...he... Mei dropped on knees and vomited.

"Mei!" Itachi kneeled beside her, moving the hair out of her face. She spat the bile out and wiped her mouth.

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," he snapped back. Itachi lifted her up and carried her to an improvised bed. He eased her down, but Mei refused to settle.

"You've put him through hell." She said looking into Itachi's eyes. "All these years he'd been alone...mounting and sophisticating his hate, when you could have _told_ _him_ the _truth_."

Itachi glared at her.

"He had _never_ been alone. He always had _you_." He said angrily.

"And whom did _you_ have?" she snapped back.

"I needed _no one_ ,"

Mei froze, feeling the words cut her right through. The girl clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She glanced at Itachi, her gaze cold and flinty. Her lips curled into a bitter smile.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean it the way it came out. Mei I..." but Mei did not listen. She slapped his hands away hard.

"Do _not_ touch me." She pushed herself off the floor and grabbed her bag. Itachi grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Mei turned around. Her hand connected with his face. Loud slapping sound silenced all the other noises. "I _said_ , do _not_ touch me,"

"Mei..."

"You _needed_ no one, right? Then you _have_ no one." Mei pushed past him and made her way out of the hideout. She could feel his burning gaze drilling her back, but she had enough. She was exhausted. When a safe distance from the hideout was reached, she could no longer control herself. Mei leaned on the tree and burst into tears.

***

"At first I thought _it_ was yours," Karin mumbled. Sasuke's aura supressed her will to live. "The chakra of the child seemed similar to the one you have, but then," she gulped, "then I remembered that you said you were not together,"

Sasuke stepped closer. "So, I've scanned her body with this new technique I've been working on...what I'm trying to say is..." the girl chocked nervously. "the child has a similar chakra to you, but not enough to be yours. The father _must be_ your _blood relative_."

***

The hideout was dark and silent.

Mei made her way to the room. She was too exhausted to think. The lights in her room went on and Mei gasped. Sasuke sat on her bed. His legs were spread, and katana leaned on the bed. He slowly looked up at her. His face was unreadable.

"Sasuke, you startled me! What are you doing here? Why were you sitting in the dark?" she asked taking off her cloak. Mei did not notice the long look Sasuke sent at her stomach.

Sasuke stood up and closed the distance between them.

"Congratulations," he said darkly.

"What?" Mei turned to face him. Sasuke glared down at her.

"I suppose I should congratulate the father too, right Mei? Because that's where you've been right now, right?"

Mei stepped back knocking down the chair. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar." Sasuke cupped her face. " _You little deceitful liar_." He spat. "How long have you been seeing my _dear brother_? A week, a month, a year?" Sasuke's cold fingers caught her chin. His grip hurt. "Did he _fuck you_ well?" he hissed like a snake. Mei grabbed onto his arms trying to ease his grip. "Was it fun doing this behind my back? Oh, what am I saying? Of course, it was," his other hand outlined her waist and moved to her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke laughed. He threw his head back and laughed like a madman. "You've _betrayed_ me, Mei. Do not think you can get away with it. I will _deal_ with you _later_. Now," he brought his face closer looking into her eyes, "Tell me where I can find Itachi." Sasuke closed one eye and activated his Sharingan, forcing the "peering into one's mind" onto her. Mei's body became limp in his arms. Sasuke held her closer, never breaking the stare. "Where is Itachi?"

"He is in the Uchiha hideout," she responded automatically. Sasuke continued looking at her. Mei's limp body hanged in his arms. Sasuke leaned and pressed his lips to hers. "Why did you do it?" he whispered against her parted lips.

A tear escaped her eye. " _I love him_ ,"

Sasuke broke the gaze and deactivated the Sharingan. Mei's body dropped on the cold floor. Sasuke turned away and picked up his katana. He made his way to the door when she grabbed on his arm.

"Please don't do it. Sasuke...I beg you, please...Itachi...he..." Sasuke pulled back his arm and pushed her again, causing her body to slam into the wall. The girl groaned in pain. The other team members came running to the sound of something slamming into the wall.

Suigetsu entered the room first. He glanced around quickly assessing the situation.

" _Do not let her out of here, until I come back_." Sasuke said solemnly.

Mei rose to her feet and weakly rushed towards him. "Sasuke, please..."

"I will deal with this _traitor_ later."

Mei pleaded but Sasuke could no longer hear her. The team exited her room and locked it with a jutsu. Sasuke fixed the katana behind his back and rushed to the Uchiha Clan hideout. He had never felt closer to his goal. He was finally going to take revenge on his _brother,_ and he was going to make him pay for everything in full.

***

When Sasuke entered the hideout, Itachi was already waiting. The older Uchiha sat on the Uchiha throne with his legs crossed, looking like he was bored.

"That Sharingan. How much can you actually see?" he questioned.

"Your death," Sasuke replied coldly.

"My death huh," Itachi's eyes were closed. "Well then..." Itachi disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke. "Make it happen."


	11. Act Ten

Mei kept banging on the door to her room scraping her hands to blood. Her voice became hoarse from continuous screaming and stomach kept getting tied in a knot. She never felt weaker than that time, trapped in a room unable to do anything.

"Please open the door!" she screamed once again. Mei turned around and started kicking the door with her leg. Tears continued streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Suigetsu walked into the common space and looked from Karin to Juugo.

"She hasn't stopped screaming since Sasuke left," he said.

"So? Leave her. Sasuke will deal with her when he comes back." Karin shrugged returning to the papers in front of her. Suigetsu glanced at Juugo who looked indifferent.

"I'll go check on her," the blonde said.

"Suit yourself."

***

The blonde made his way to the Mei's bedroom. Her pleas to open the door were quieter, but Suigetsu could tell, Mei did not give up. The desperation and pain in her voice made his shiver. He did not know the whole story, but from what he had seen a disaster was about to unfold. Suigetsu lifted the jutsu from the door and walked into the room. Mei glanced at him like a caged animal. Her small figure looked even smaller leaning on the wall. Suigetsu looked at her face. Mei's pupils were dilated and lips slightly parted. Sweat beaded her forehead. Suigetsu watch as she attempted to get past him. In her current state it was impossible.

"Want to leave?" he questioned.

Mei nodded carefully.

"Want to stop _him_?"

Mei nodded again.

"Why?" Suigetsu did not understand his own intentions, yet he was curious, and he needed to satisfy that curiosity.

"Because I know what _he_ doesn't." Mei responded. Suigetsu did not respond. Mei felt anxious. The time was ticking. Suddenly he did what she least expected. Suigetsu took one step away from the door.

"Go," he told her.

"What?"

" _Go_ ," he repeated nodding at the door. Mei did not lose time. She rushed to the door. She threw a final glance at Suigetsu who leaned on the wall with arms crossed on his chest.

"I don't understand why, but...thank you Suigetsu. _"_ The girl hurried out of the hideout.

Suigetsu sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah..."

***

Itachi made another strike at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha blocked with ease, returning the attack. As the fight continued, the boiling rage and hatred fuelled his attacks. Sasuke activated his lightening and sent it as Itachi. For a moment, the older Uchiha lost his concentrate, but it was enough for Sasuke to pierce his body with his katana.

"You've become strong," Itachi said quietly.

"Itachi...I have one last thing to ask," Sasuke responded furrowing his eyebrows. Itachi snickered.

"Only one?"

Sasuke frowned furiously, resting finishing his brother off at that moment. Itachi raised his hand; his index and middle fingers pressed to each other and pointed away. Sasuke's gaze followed the direction. His eyes widened slightly. Itachi sat at the Uchiha throne, resting his face on his hand. Suddenly the body beneath him shuddered and dissociated into a flock of crows. Sasuke slowly stood up.

"Another farce with your special genjutsu?"

"What do you want to know?" Itachi's face was unreadable.

Sasuke spun around. He raised his katana and pierced another clone of Itachi.

"The third person...the other one with the Sharingan...who is it?"

A line of blood trailed down Itachi's chin. "Why...the curiosity about such a thing?"

"I am going to kill him after you." Sasuke responded gravely. His eyes narrowed. " _Who is it_?"

Itachi tilted his head. "Madara Uchiha."

"That Madara should be long dead. Are you making fun of me?" his voice sipped with anger.

Itachi ignored his tone. He leaned back on the throne and rested one hand on the other. "Madara is alive."

"Stop joking around!"

Itachi sighed. "In order to survive, we cling to what we know and understand, but knowledge and understanding are debatable."

Sasuke turned to face Itachi, a dark smile crossed his lips. "Big words Itachi," Sasuke hissed. "But let me tell you something you _don't_ know. I will enjoy killing you more, as I watch my words _sink_ into your mind."

Itachi raised his eyebrow but remained silent. "Mei is _pregnant_." He chuckled. "And her _life_ is in _my_ _hands_."

Itachi's hands grasped the throne. His nails dug into the wood, marking it.

"Oh," Sasuke smirked feeling pleased that his guess was right. "You _didn't_ know?"

Itachi rose to his feet. "Why don't we _end_ this _game_ of _charades_?"

"Oh, it will end, _brother_ , but the _victory_ will be _mine_."

Itachi did not respond. For the first time in years, he did not feel like he wanted to die.

***

She ran without feeling her legs, not noticing the obstacles. With every step closer Mei felt like the distance was not decreasing. It felt as if she was running on a spot. She had to make it. She _had to_.

***

The fated battle continued. Itachi activated the Mangekyō Sharingan. A memory of his childhood invaded Sasuke's mine. The younger Uchiha sighed. "Finally," he said. "It all ends here." The brothers spoke no more. Itachi secured Sasuke in place with a shadow clone. Sasuke watched in slow motion as Itachi leaned in and proceeded to rip out his eyes. Fear paralyzed the young Uchiha. The next events happened in slow motion. Itachi's eye weakened, breaking his concentration, for a moment deactivating the Tsukuyomi, but it was enough for Sasuke to break free.

"You broke through my Tsukuyomi?" Itachi dropped to his knees, Sasuke continued staring at his brother with a madman's grin on his face. Itachi braced himself folding his hands to perform a jutsu. Sasuke attacked, sending a wave of lighting at his brother. Itachi dodged with easy, but Sasuke's attacks did not stop. A rigged shuriken followed, striking Itachi with a blade. Itachi landed on the ground and pulled out the blade, causing his blood to splatter all over the floor. The older Uchiha glanced at Sasuke. His eyes twitched. Itachi's vision blurried.

"Backlash from the earlier Tsukuyomi?" Sasuke snarled. "How _unfortunate_. _I like it_."

***

She kept on running. "Just a little bit more, just a _little_..."

***

The time stood still and nothing else existed around them. Thunder shook the sky. The darkness quickly crept around them. Heavy rainfall poured from the sky. Lighting hit the nearby ground. Sasuke raised his hand, allowing the lighting to slide into his body. He activated the _Kirin_. An enormous creature made of lightening appeared before them. He lunged forward and struck Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened as his body was devoured by the light. Sasuke's eyes returned to normal as he dropped to his knees. "It's over..." he whispered.

" _Is this...the death you wanted to recreate_?" Sasuke jolted at the sound of Itachi's voice. He slowly rose to his feet clenching his teeth. The mark on his body activated.

"Damn you,"

Sasuke glared at Itachi. His brother sat on the ground smiling lightly. "Without this I would have been dead," Itachi continued smiling. "You really have gotten stronger little Sasuke, but this time..." Itachi rose to his feet, "I will show you my final trump card."

***

When she reached the Uchiha Clan hideout she could not believe her eyes. The place was in ruins. Mei looked around desperately, trying to figure out where to run, and that was when she saw it. _The Susanoo, pulling out the legendary sword of Totsuka._

"No...no..." she whispered and rushed to the battle site. "STOP IT! STOP IT, ITACHI!" she yelled. Itachi glanced at the girl with his blurry vision. "PLEASE STOP!" she pleaded with him, but he looked away. Suddenly giant snakes extended out of Sasuke's body. Sasuke dug his nails into his knees. Mei rushed towards him, but Itachi snatched her before she reached his brother. "What are you doing? Let go of me! Sasuke, he..." Mei fought trying to get out of Itachi's arms.

"You idiot!" he hissed. "Look at him. He used up almost all his chakra; he cannot control that thing inside him. He could have _killed_ you."

Itachi transported Mei to a safer distance while watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"I don't care, I need to help him." she slapped his hands away.

Itachi cupped her face. Their eyes met. His breathing was heavy and irregular. Her hands landed on his arms. "Calm down," he said quietly. "Everything is going to be fine." He touched her forehead with his. "I promise." Itachi leaned closer and kissed her forehead. His hand gently landed on her belly; a small smile crossed his face. He _knew_.

Sasuke's scream echoed in the air. Itachi released her and hurried in the direction of his brother. Itachi quickly assessed the situation. Sasuke could no longer suppress Orochimaru inside him. itachi did not hesitate. The snakes emerging from Sasuke were killed and Orochimaru was sealed. "Is that all you've got?" Itachi asked looking at his brother. Sasuke snarled.

Mei watched from afar. She could not hear the conversation, but she knew that Itachi said something provocative. It was only then that it hit here that Itachi's " _fine_ " was not going to happen. Itachi was at his limit. She rushed towards them when Sasuke started to attack once again, yet all his attacks were reflected. The attacks mirrored and struck Sasuke. His body slammed into a large rock. Sasuke winced, but he felt no pain, the only thought running through his head was that he was going to lose. Itachi made his way to his brother. His movements were slow and battled. Mei climbed her way to the brothers. She had to stop them. The Susanoo suddenly faded. Itachi raised his hand and reached out to Sasuke. Sasuke jerked back but the rock prevented him from leaving. Itachi's fingertips poked his forehead.

"I am sorry, Sasuke. There will not be a next time," he whispered. "Take care of Mei..."

The older Uchiha dropped on the ground. Sasuke's body gave up and he fell beside his brother. Mei reached the brothers. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to Itachi. Blood flowed profusely from his eyes and mouth. " _Itachi_..." she whispered. Mei gathered her strength and started flowing chakra into his body, but Itachi's body rejected it. He was dying. "Is this your definition of _fine_?" she cried. "How is this _fine_? Itachi!" Mei clenched his clothes in his hands and shook him. Tears streaming down her face were washed away by the rain. "Please don't die...please..."

His hand twitched. Very slowly he covered her hand with his. "Don't cry...Mei..." she squeezed his hand in hers. "I love you... _I have always...loved you..."_ he breathed out and closed his eyes. Her head dropped on his chest and a heart-breaking cry filled the air.

Sasuke listened to her cries, his mind balanced on the edge of unconsciousness. He felt nothing. No sadness, no happiness, no pain. Sasuke Uchiha felt empty. She sobbed loudly. His eyes were closed but he sensed her letting go of Itachi and moving towards him. Even if she finished him off, he did not care. Everything was over. Mei said something through her tears, but he did not hear the words. His mind blanked and he sank into oblivion.


	12. Epilogue

He slowly opened his eyes. The room was poorly lit with one candle. The shadows danced on the walls making the surroundings look more ominous. Sasuske sat up. His body felt light and healthy, as if the battle with Itachi never happened. Sasuke looked at his hands: Itachi was dead. He felt nothing. There was no happiness from the victory, no grief from the loss, there was nothing.

"Your little _friend_ treated your wounds," someone's deep voice said from the shadows. "Even in her state she managed to fill you with life," the stranger chuckled. "You won."

An image of bloodied Itachi appeared in his mind. He could still hear Mei's cries as she hovered over Itachi's body. Sasuke did not reply. A dark figure stepped out into the light. A tall man wearing a mask looked familiar.

"I even felt a little sorry for her," he said. "She got involved with two foolish brothers. She must have been devastated watching you fight, knowing that one of you will end up dead." The man stepped forward. Sasuke clenched the thin blanket in his hands. "She did leave you something," he took out an object from his pocket and thew it at Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and caught it. He opened his first and his jaw tensed. He clenched the Uchiha Clan pendant wanting to destroy it. The stranger watched him carefully.

"Ironic." He finally said. Sasuke glared at him. "But let us put your fruitless love affair aside. We've met before, but last time it was as enemies," the man said. "I brought you here to tell you something...about Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Let's start the introductions," the man reached out for his mask. "Similar to you, I am a survivor of Uchiha Clan massacre,"

Sasuke's head shot up and eyes widened. The Sharingan activated and turned into Mangekyō Sharingan, causing his eye to bleed. Something appeared around the stranger, causing him to drop to his knees in agony.

"What was that?" Sasuke spoke.

"The Amaterasu, which Itachi implanted inside you," the stranger chuckled. "He managed to surprise you even after his death. Amusing. He must have done something to you before his death. At the end, for your sake, he must have transferred his own ocular powers to you." He sighed. "In order to protect you...you think you know everything about your brother, but you know nothing."

"Shut up." Sasuke spat. "If you continue talking, I will kill you."

The stranger crossed the arms on his chest. "He must have told you about his accomplice that night. I am that _Madara Uchiha_."

Sasuke grabbed clenched his teeth, his eyes were glaring daggers. "Shut up! It does not matter! Nothing else matters!"

"No." Madara objected harshly. "You _will_ listen. You _will_ learn the _truth_ about _Itachi Uchiha_."

***

The night was young. Naruto paced around the kitchen trying to prepare ramen. His mind was occupied, making it hard to concentrate on cooking. The blonde hissed as he once again burned his fingers. He sighed heavily wondering if he should give up when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" he yelled. The door swung open and Naruto froze. The goofy smile on his face was replaced with the look of worry. He stepped aside allowing the visitor to step in.

"I must be the last person you'd expect to be knocking on your door," she said removing the hood from her head, allowing the hair to fall freely.

"No. Sasuke is the last person," Naruto replied finally recovering from the shock.

Mei looked at the blonde. Her exhausted expression did not escape his gaze. She nervously fiddled with her robe. Naruto waited patiently until she finally spoke again.

"I need your help."


End file.
